


Quizás sueñas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Mental Coercion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Era como despertarse después de un sueño durado decenios durante el cual siempre se ha soñado la misma cosa.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki
Kudos: 1





	Quizás sueñas

**Quizás sueñas**

Era como despertarse después de un sueño durado decenios durante el cual siempre se ha soñado la misma cosa.

O, quizás, era una pesadilla y Clint aun no podía establecer la sutil diferencia entre los dos.

Oh sì, había sido embrujado.

Y claro, cuando había sido liberado por ese velo de su mente se había sentido como si el cuerpo que funcionaba con los dictados de esa misma mente no fuese el suyo, y cuando había tenido que realizar que en vez lo era, no había podido evitar que sentirse asqueado por sí mismo, y por quien le había hecho todo eso.

Se lo repetía, días tras día.

Habían vencido su guerra, habían salvado el mundo, y cuando todo alrededor de él se había parado, finalmente había visto ese vacío dentro de él, lo que estaba seguro que no tenía antes, lo que no había podido ver mientras estaba ocupado a no sucumbir por la mano del mismo que lo había tan descaradamente usado.

Y en fin, había solo eso dentro de él.

El vacío.

Era como despertarse después haber soñado siempre el mismo sueño, que quizás no era sueño, después haber visto siempre la imagen de la misma persona, y pues improvisamente abrir los ojos y tener que destruir esa imagen.

Había sido demasiado, aún por él.

Pero no habría sabido cómo explicarlo, se habría aún avergonzado de confesar como se sintiera en realizad.

Se habría avergonzado de confesar que, durante la noche, en su sueño atormentado, se encontraba llamando el nombre de Loki como si no fuera algo que un vulgar drogadicto, como si necesitara de algo que en vez habría tenido que odiar y despreciar.

Como algo que había destruido, eludiendo su misma droga.

Se quedó en la cama, con sus ojos abiertos y fijos al techo.

Ya nunca querría cerrarlos.

Lo sabía, sabía lo que iba a ver.

Iba a ver la imagen de esa cara que se había vuelto en manía, iba a ver esa droga que era un vicio que no se podía conceder, iba a tenerla tan cerca en los juegos de su mente y pues iba a despertarse la mañana siguiente, y habría realizado que era solo un sueño.

O una pesadilla, Clint estaba aún confuso.

La cara de Loki era una pesadilla, el control sobre su mente era una pesadilla, la manera en que lo había tratado era una pesadilla.

Su deseo y la gana de verlo otra vez, eso era un hermoso sueño.


End file.
